


...Like Clockwork

by DR_Frank



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Armor Kink, Bondage, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gags, Glory Hole, Grinding, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Snuff, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR_Frank/pseuds/DR_Frank
Summary: A collection of Oneshots for this comic I'm creating. In my spare time I write out each of the smut scenes.You get diddled by most of the Dark Souls NPC's!





	1. I Appear Missing ( Lautrec )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a masochist in denial and Lautrec feeds off that.

Lautrec backs you up against the cell gate, you feel his eyes bore into you and you stare back at him. Your gaze was unflinching and entirely unfazed by his advances, they held a fire behind them that causes the man to hesitate. To your dismay, he doesn’t back down.  
  


“No need for the look, I was only wonderin'… What’s a witch like you doing down 'ere? You lot aren’t really the type to hang around the Church,” He asked. The corner of your lips slightly gave a twitch, your gaze hardening in irritation. This isn't the first nosy question he's asked you and frankly you were getting tired. This man promised you a reward if you had freed him, you didn't expect for him to be so rude and utterly invasive.  
  


He had introduced himself as Lautrec of Carim, a smug bastard as well as an unashamed flirt once he realized you were a woman. Since leaving the asylum he's been the second man you've met, the first being a completely polar opposite case. Solaire was the name you recalled. Your meeting had been... wonderfully pleasant. He was kind, endearingly charming, so of course being a fine woman who's been locked away for quite some time-  
  
  
You fucked him.  
  
  
Although, the knight currently before you bore such an aura so unappealing you found yourself wanting to completely and utterly destroy him. In more way's then just setting him on fire with the snap of your fingers. Even then you find yourself fantasizing a bit, you were determined to be stubborn about it in an attempt of keeping control over the situation. Playing hard to get was much more fun.  
  


“Now, _sir_ , I think that’s my business and mine alone,” You answered haughtily, crossing your arms. Lautrec glanced down, the action causing you to follow his gaze. Your pyromancy garb unfortunately didn't have many layers so the action itself only caused to accentuate your breasts, and of course a pig like him would pick up on that. The prick. You should’ve stripped that corpse earlier of it’s armor when you had the chance. You snapped your fingers at him and he quickly averted his attention back to you. He laughed it off and responded offhandedly, “I don’t think I like your tone, miss.”  
  


“Well, I don’t think I like you at all. I’ll expect my reward for freeing you at the Shrine nearby.” With that, you turn towards the stairs where you came from and attempt to walk around him only to be yanked back by your arm. You look up at him with a scowl as you try to force your limb away from his unflinching grip.  
  
  
**Is he out of his mind!?**  
  
  
His vice grip on your arm fed as a warning. You suck your teeth in annoyance, your other hand grasping at your weapon. If this bastard wanted a fight you'll gladly give it to him. "I'd suggest removing that hand before I _cut it_ off."  
  


“Again, no need for the hostility. I’m not looking for anything of the sort," He stated. Your blank stare told him you're not buying into it. He gave a throaty chuckle at that, "Although I'm starting to think you like it a bit rough around the edges, love.”   
  
  
The corner of your lips curled in disgust, this creep really has what’s coming to him but… God you’re exhausted. Clearing out the church took a lot out of you and you were already a bit wounded. The pain on your side was definitely a bruised rib or two. Your gaze began to wander over his form as you thought it out. He was tall... Very tall. Not to mention his voice wasn't all bad and if that grip on your arm meant anything…

  
“Not like you're giving me any other choice, are you?” You asked. Lautrec gave a shrug at that. He knew you could fight him off either way if you really wanted him gone. You looked up at him through lowered lashes, licking your lips before saying, "Well, are you just going to stand there or can you not back up all that chatter you had going?"  
  


His grip on your arm lost it's bite. You could practically see his shit eating grin behind his helm. He gave another light, raspy laugh at that, “Oh, you'll regret that.”  
  
  
He closed the distance between you, hands already gripping at your waist as you reach up to remove his helm. Right when you set your fingers on the clasps, his hands were at your wrists. He wasn't using his death grip like before but the action spoke for itself.

 

“I don't think so, love,” He warned, and you gave a small click of the tongue but submitted. Helmet on, huh? It looked as if he wasn't taking off any of his armor as a matter of fact. Instead he worked off the cloth that covered his waist, giving you a chance to remove your own clothing. You were suddenly interested as you watched him. You almost snorted, quickly covering your mouth.

  
_Lautrec wore an armored codpiece._  
  
  
“I assume you’ve taken care of anyone else here?” He asked, snapping you out of your amused stare. You gave him a confused look and then it clicked. Oh, right, he’s asking if the church is clear. “Yes... it's just us.”

* * *

  
  
“Just as I thought. Filthy.”  
  
  
You mewled as he abused your tight, wet cunt from behind, his cock stretching you so good you were practically drooling through the makeshift gag he made from your robes. You felt his hands spread your folds further apart, admiring how his cock looked fucking in and out of your hole. He groaned at the sight, just looking alone bringing him closer to release.  
  
  
“What a pretty sight you are. A whore getting just what she needs.” He mused, one hand grabbing a handful of your ass before spanking you.  
  
  
You can’t form a response, from the way he’s fucking you close to completion it’s hard to even form a thought. He had complete control over you, something so foreign it scared you. That same fear only feeding your desire. This was nothing like how it was with Solaire, the way Lautrec treating you being so different yet so welcoming. You were aching for him, the slick sounds and the treatment all driving you mad. His hands moved to your hips and he angled his own, his cock suddenly driving into a spot that had you keening. You whined something out and he hastily untied your gag. He held the cloth at your neck, pulling back to have your head tip backwards and meet his gaze. You couldn't see his eyes but _gods_ did you feel them.

  
“Come again, Dear?” He rumbled out, his hips now slowly rocking forward causing his girth to stretch out your walls. Your mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ as you let out a long dragged out moan. “Gods, L-Lautrec.”  
  
  
You felt his dick twitch at that, apparently he liked hearing his own name. _Of course_ he did. He pulled back slightly before slamming his hips against your ass hard, his cock driving in deep and you let out a scream. His hips stilled and you looked up at him with pleading eyes.

  
“Again.” He ordered.  
  
  
“Lautrec, please keep going!”   
  
  
He snapped his hips forward again and that earned a choked sob out of you. By the Gods, you wanted to cum so bad. You two have been at it for what seems like hours, your body well on it's way for what seems like your fourth orgasm. The pressure on your neck was gone, the gag long forgotten.  
  
  
“ _Again_!” He groaned, giving you a hard slap on your ass. The pain mixing in with your pleasure rocked you to the core, your walls tightening in response. He yanked your head back by your hair, the forced eye contact leaving you to feel vulnerable. He was seeing too much of you. His voice came out in a growl once again, "Do you want to cum?"  
  
  
"By the Lords, I do, Lautrec! Please, please, keep fucking me!" On a normal occasion you'd be mortified at how pathetic you were but you just didn't care. You wanted the man to fucking wreck you. "I'm so close, I'll do whatever you'd like, just please!"  
  
  
He let out a satisfied hum. “Good girl.” He practically purred. The praise practically made your toes curl. His calloused hands grasped at your hips, his body curling over yours and you could feel the cold metal of his chest plate on your back.  
  
  
“Here’s your reward.” With that, he drove into you again. Thrusting at such a brutal pace you couldn't keep up, his cock pumping in and out of your abused pussy. You screamed out, his cock driving into the little bundle of nerves inside of you. It was too much, you knew you weren't going to last long. Your eyes rolled back as his nails dug crescents into your skin, the slight sting adding so much more to your oncoming breaking point. You had no control, you shouldn’t like this, this shouldn’t be making you cum. Oh fuck, you-  
  
  
“Lords, F-Forgive me, Dear-” He rasped out. Before you could even process it, he slammed his cock as deep as it could go, hot seed spilling inside you. A choked whine escaped your lips and you squirmed. Your walls squeezed around his cock, making sure to milk him for all he's worth. Lautrec let out a broken moan at that, rocking against you until he slowly came to a stop. Your pulse slowed, your panting stopped as well.  
  
  
Eventually he pulled out, sitting up on his knee's before taking a seat behind you. He hummed as he spread your pussy lips apart, watching as his cum slowly leaked out of you. "You sure are a sight."  
  
  
You swatted at his hands, "And you're an eyesore."


	2. The Vampyre of Time and Memory ( Black Knight )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the Black Knight. No smut for them yet, this is just me being a self indulgent fuck who has an armor kink. Filler for more to come. :^*
> 
> Solaire chapter up next!!

You step over the already rotting hollowed corpses, one hand propping your sword onto your shoulder as the other reaches for your flask. Your wounds seal up with a hiss as you take a generous amount of estus, walking over to a staircase. You turned your attention to the booby trap upstairs. A barrel awaiting you. Taking no chances you turned, walking away in hopes there might be another way around.

 

You came to a hallway to your right, immediately noticing the large silhouette at the end of your path.

 

You froze, overcome with unease. You haven't faced someone of this size yet since you've arrived. Not since The Asylum and from the look of his armor he should be taken seriously. He couldn't be that bad, he's in an area surrounded by weaklings. You looked around and noticed messages carved along the walls, warning you. You shook it off, summoning up all of your courage and started creeping up to the hulking black mass. The closer you got, the more you took in the detail of his armor. He didn't seem to breath, no sound could be heard from him. He was still. You readied yourself to take him by surprise with a quick stab into his back. The intricate design of his armor was beautiful, small details in the grooves of his back. You felt a twinkle in your eye as you admired the craftsmanship.  
  
  
Curse your strange fascinations. You were tempted to touch it, feel and study the well made piece. The knight was as still as a statue so you felt no issue. Your face flushed over, you were losing focus and your mind was wandering fast.

 

Just as you were reaching out, a giant hand roughly snatched your wrist. It's grip tight.

 

You froze, a cold chill running through you. A nervous sweat started to break out as you willed yourself to look up. Inside It's helm held no face, a darkness in it that you couldn't make out. If it weren't for the two white piercing eyes in the midst you would think of it empty. If anything, it wasn't human.

 

Your face was still flushed, your own robes seemingly suffocating as a strange heat engulfed you. His gaze was bothering you in way's you'd like to ignore. You couldn't help but take in the fact he hasn't killed you ye-

.

.

.

You awoke at the bonfire, back against the floor.

.

.

.

You rolled over to your side, hands covering your still tomato red face. ' _How embarrassing.'_

 

When you passed through again after clearing the area, you peered into the hallway. By the time the creature looks over, you were gone.

 

 


	3. My God Is The Sun pt.1 ( Solaire )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Golden Boy pt 1
> 
> This including the Black Knight was all before Lautrec in the first chapter. So technically you fuck Solaire first.

Wiping the blood off of your sword on the now extremely dead Taurus demon's fur, you take the time to admire your handiwork before climbing off the giant creature's back. It's corpse withered into nothingness, a shine overtaking where it's body once was and left a single humanity for you in it's wake. You pocket it and continued down the bridge. You mentally kicked yourself for your carelessness during the battle, being distracted the entire time.

 

 _The Knight was gripping at your throat, holding you a foot off the ground against a wall._ _You choked out cries, hands desperately trying to pry off his own. Fear and helplessness only fueling the ever growing wetness between your legs. You squirmed in his hold, earning you a tighter squeeze. A broken moan passed through your lips at that, yet the Knight was seemingly unfazed._

 

Your face burned, your walk picking up speed until you reached a room at the end of the bridge. Deeming it safe enough to look over your damaged set, you started to undress. You found a tear in the skirt of your outfit and hurriedly stitched it up. You had half a mind to just say screw it and fuck yourself to completion to relieve yourself, but you knew better. A bonfire is the safest place for that.

 

Once you finished fixing up your clothes, you continued.

 

You stared out at yet another bridge, this time the gate at the end blocked by hallows. You could deal with that later, first you had to see if there was anything else. Turning right, you were stopped dead in your tracks again by another mysterious figure.

 

Ever the curious one, you stalked forward with your weapon drawn. Down the stairs you went, you held your sword close to your chest and kept your breaths slow. From what you could tell he was average sized, his presence seemingly not holding any hostility. He's in your range now, you prepared yourself. Nothing like last time, nothin-

 

_You came up from your roll, knees giving out onto the ground. You had to get your sword back. He had knocked it out of your hands and it was just out of your reach behind you. The creature was stalking towards you and you scrambled on all fours to reach your weapon. Just as your fingers brushed against it's handle you were yanked away by your leg, the Knight pulling you underneath him._

 

_Your body froze up again, your mind seemingly stopped working as you noticed the proximity between the both of you. His hand quickly moving from your leg to your neck, grasping tight as to not let you get away this time. Your breathing was cut off, the heat between your legs unbearable. You-_

 

“Ah, hello! You don't look Hollow, far from it!”

 

You let out a small squeak out of shock and the man in armor lets out a curious 'hmm?' in response. He continues anyway, “I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight.” His laidback demeanor is calming, your tense shoulders slumping as you properly take in his form. His armor seems strange in several ways. The bucket helmet is something you haven't seen, the sun on his front confirming his part in Lord of Sunlight. Although you've never heard of Astora.

 

_Solaire._

 

You're putting away your sword by now. It seems as if he's friendly, just as you assumed before. Thank the gods your hood is able to hide your embarrassed expression. Perfect, first kind stranger you come across and you're hot and bothered. Your thighs rubbed together, a friction that only made your wetness worse.

 

_Quick, think of something else. Drakes. Hallows..... Oh, he's still talking._

 

“-I am Undead, I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun!” Solaire puffs out his chest proudly at the last bit. You cover your smile behind your hand, his display almost adorable. This man is proving to be entertaining. The one thing you haven't had since... Gods, ever?

 

"… Do you find that strange? Well, you should!” He says. You shake your head, smiling growing even wider behind your hand. He leans down as if to get a better look at your face, you shyly look up at him in return. Your grin still present. "No need to hide your reaction. I get that look all the time!” He says, laughing.

 

You can't help but laugh yourself, his own being too contagious. "F-Forgive me, I really don’t mean to laugh. I respect your endevours.” You tell him, attempting to hold back your giggles. You're laughing? It sounds so foreign to you. This man is truly a wonder in a world like this.

 

"I am ____." You tell him, once you've both calmed. You start to take in everything, noticing how pleasant this all is. Chatting with another Undead like yourself, the beautiful view from the balcony, a calm silence that is so rare to come across. You've never felt something so close to being human that you forgot completely that one could feel like this. You suppose that this is relatively close to what you're fighting for.

 

Solaire gives a nod, "Oh, ah hah! So, I didn't scare you?” You shake your head in response, a smile creeping its way up again. You're taking him in again, your eyes stopping at his hands. Definitely not imaging having those large hands peel back your robes. You bit your lip before glancing up to responding, "Not at all."

 

“I have a proposition, if you have a moment.” This had your attention, he saw you perk up in interest so he continued. “The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined. In a land brimming with Hollows, could that really be mere chance?” You thought that was pretty far fetched in your opinion. Even then, you were interested in what he was getting at. “So, what do you say?... Why not help one another on this lonely journey?” He extended his hand towards you.

 

You cautiously took his hand, your dainty fingers slipping onto his large outstretched palm. Being the short size that you are, it's come to no surprise that you're dwarfed in comparison. Even with that in mind, you couldn't help but feel so embarrassed. You're staring at his hands still, a pause following through-

 

_His hands trail up your skirt, hiking it up as he parts your legs with his own. Your own hands are taking off his helmet, undoing the clasps holding it down to his armor. It falls once you're able to take it off and immediately his mouth is crashing against yours. You moan into the kiss, dragging your tongue across his lower lip before biting down. He's working your clit, rubbing circles while-_

 

Solaire snaps you out of your thoughts again, taking your hand gently within his, causing you to sputter before you realize he's placing something in your hand. "Here, take this." He says.

 

His hands leave yours and you couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. You quickly shook off that feeling, noticing that maybe this journey is a lot lonelier than you thought. You inspected your new gift, a white stone that shone brightly in the sunlight. Solaire spoke up again, catching your attention. “We are amidst strange beings, in a strange land. The flow of time itself is convoluted, with heroes centuries old phasing in and out.” You hold the stone to your chest, listening intently. “The very fabric wavers, and relations shift and obscure.“

 

“There's no telling how much longer your world and mine will remain in contact.” You feel a chill go down your spine as his tone lowers. Reminding you of just how wet you are. You realize it's for the intent of showing how serious he is but it's having a different effect on you. "I-I see." You say, letting him know you're at least listening. He nods and points to the gift in your hand.

 

“Use this, to summon one another as spirits, cross the gaps between the worlds. And engage in jolly co-operation!” You smile at the last bit, finding comfort in Solaire offering his help. He's laughs joyfully, taking humor in it himself. His kindness is enough to draw out another embarrassed flush. His handsome laugh, his caring. As you look over the soapstone in your hand an idea sparks.

 

“Solaire?” He perks up at his name, back straightening as he gives you his full attention. You slowly start to close the distance between the two of you, your eyes never leaving where you assumed his to be behind the helm. “Thank you… For the gift.”

 

He's visibly growing nervous, as you take a step forward he takes a step back. He's sputtering, trying to get a word out but you react faster. You bring down your hood, the audible gulp on Solaire's end as he takes in your features only fueling your confidence. No man has been able to resist you yet. “I’d like to repay you for your kindness." You said, "These lands have been treacherous and your selflessness has touched me.”

Solaire's back finally hits the wall behind him and he gives a jolt, his armor giving out a light 'clank'. “O-Oh, ___ , there's no need.”

 

“I insist, you’ve been very kind, Sir knight of Astoria-” You're pressing against his chest plate now, your hands closing over his own.

 

"___ , this is… Very inappropriate.” Solaire is looking away from you. Your hands bringing his to your hips, the sweat on his palms only showing how nervous he is. Lords, he is a true gentlemen. His chivalry bringing a smile to your lips and the temptation to kiss him grows even further.

 

“Solaire, if I may be frank, you've mentioned how lonely your travels are... Mine have been as well. It's left me... a bit touch-starved.” You wet your bottom lip, swearing you saw Solaire’s helm incline downwards as if he zeroed in on the motion of your tongue. Your hand slowly snaked downward as you speak, “You’re the first Undead that hasn’t tried to separate my head from my shoulders. I’m sure it has been the same on your end.”

 

You can hear his nervous breaths picking up from inside his helmet. He hasn't made any move to stop you, even with you moving through this so slowly. Your hand slips under his clothing, pulling his trousers down just enough to pull his cock into view. Unsurprising, he's already hard. You bite back your grin, looking up at the knight as your hand gives his cock a good squeeze. Solaire let out a stuttered gasp at the long missed sensation and thrusts forward into your hand. “You’re free to stop me whenever you like, Solaire.”

 

He couldn’t find the will to stop you. You had a spell over him and he felt like a fool to fall under so easily. His head was spinning, he hadn’t even noticed your hand on his shoulder guiding him to sit with his back against the wall. You yourself were getting settled between his legs, laying on your front and giving him a coy grin before reaching for his length again. He let out a shaky breath as you gripped his dick, pumping his length with one hand while you reached under your skirt with the other. Your grin turned something sinister when you heard the choked gasp the knight gave out.

You noticed how thick his girth was but he has a relatively average length. Your hand gave a few experimental strokes, lightly twisting your wrist and listening close for any verbal cues. It wasn't fun if he wasn't enjoying it. Luckily, he’s pretty verbal.

“A-ah, Gods. Yes-”

 

Scratch that, _very_ verbal.

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair you can see my face but I can't see yours?" You teased. You rubbed circles against your clit as you thumbed the head of Solaire's cock, spreading pre along your fingers and against his length. "I'll make it more fun for you if you do."  
  
  
He was quick to comply, reaching behind his helm to undo what you would assumed to be the clasps holding it down to his armor. He set it down beside him, panting out as if he had been suffocating under the thing. You studied him as you continued to work him close to completion. He was more gorgeous than you expected. Steel blue eyes were the first things you noticed, swept back blonde hair and stubble around a strong jaw. His expression looked absolutely wrecked, sweat evident on his brow and his jaw slacked as he groans pathetically under your touch. You felt your slick wetness around your heat grow unbearable as you watched him melt.  
  
  
"I was promised something?" He asked, a cheeky grin making it's way onto his handsome face. You grinned in return, "So you were."  
  
  
You quickly wiped that smirk off his face, tongue sweeping around the head of his cock before you closed your lips around it and sucked. Solaire's moans could have woken the entire Burg.  
  
  
"Lords, ___ , I'm pleading with you, don't stop." You had to hold his hips down with one hand so he wouldn't thrust up. You took him deeper into your mouth, tongue expertly working him while you grind down onto your own hand. Your fingers fucking in and out of your tight heat while you rolled your thumb over your clit. His girth was difficult to handle, imaging how good it would feel stretching out your cunt had you aching. Your moans against his cock shot lightning down his spine, not knowing what to do with his hands he settled on a firm grip on your hair.  
  
  
"I'm getting close, ___." He warned, his cock twitching as he nears his release. You decided to reward him, guiding his hips with your free hand to fuck your mouth. Gods, did he let loose. He gripped your hair tighter, thrusting up into your warm mouth with vigor. Practically just using you as he chases his peak. He was loud, groaning out praise and curses while he fucked your throat. "You're a vision, s-so beautiful like this. Your mouth, so damn warm-"  
  
  
You're focusing your clit now, desperate to cum with him. The tight coil within you just about to burst, your moans growing louder as you reach your end. Solaire's hips stutter and you take him as deep as you could, the knight letting out a broken groan as he explodes down your throat. Your eyes roll back as you cum with him, fingers sinking knuckle-deep into your pussy as you clamp down.  
  
  
You swallowed down the bitter taste of his cum, Solaire shuddering violently as you do. Sitting up, you move next to him, collapsing onto his side as you both try to catch your breaths. The afterglow a wonderful calm as you both stared out into the horizon.  
  
  
Solaire was the first to speak after a while, "You are... quite talented."  
  
  
You laughed, Solaire's chuckles following in suit. Caught in a fit of giggles, you look over at him and say, "I'm sure you're not that bad yourself. Who knows, you could always return the favor."  
  
  
He hums thoughtfully at that, his eyes holding mischief. "I wouldn't mind that."  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
"Right now?"


	4. My God Is The Sun pt.2 ( Solaire )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM!??
> 
> Thank you all so much for leaving kudos, I didn't actually expect to get the love I've gotten so far. Thank you so much!! In light of all of this I decided to make the chapters a bit more thought out, planning to take it seriously.
> 
> Part 2 with Golden Boy!! Next up is either more Black Knight or Lautrec :>

“Come, Solaire, surely you've done this before?”

 

His response below you came out muffled, his mouth a bit preoccupied. You hummed, rocking your hips downward slightly as Solaire ate you out with purpose. He was sinfully good, tongue lapping along your slit before plunging in to rub against your walls. You let out a shuddered gasp, a grin on your face as you teased, “Dearest apologies, my Knight, but sadly I can't hear a word you're saying.”

 

A light slap on your ass was enough to shut you up.

 

You were straddling his face, his invitation earlier to show him the ropes was something you couldn't pass up. Turning the seemingly golden boy into a wolf in sheep's clothing. The warrior of sunlight was by no means a virgin but he never experimented beyond the old vanilla. You both rid yourselves of your armor and robes, Solaire's lustful stares as he watched you undress had you burning with desire. You couldn’t help but enjoy the view yourself. Being a Warrior of Sunlight had it’s perks, his body almost chiseled to perfection. To your surprise he learned quickly, after a few pointers he had you writhing on his face all on his own. His hands grabbing handfuls of your ass, pushing you farther onto his tongue as he seemingly couldn't get enough of your taste. Solaire was ravaging you like he was made for this.

 

He sucks on your swollen clit and you cry out, your hands immediately flying to clutch onto his tousled hair for dear life. Fuck, he had your toes curling and two minutes have barely passed. You give him a yank when he does it again, the knight below you letting out an unabashed moan. You look down in shock, the sound sending a new wave of heat through you that had you soaked.

 

_Ooh, **yes!** _

 

You lift yourself off of Solaire, the man quickly becoming concerned if he had done something wrong. You ease his mind with a teasing smile, your hand on his chest keeping him on his back. He watches as you re-position yourself, eyes growing hungrier as he saw your hips hovering just over his cock. The knight wolfishly licked his lips before finally speaking, “Here I thought I was returning a favor.”

 

You gave him a coy smile before grinding your soaked pussy against his cock, the action causing Solaire to throw his head back with another shameless groan. Oh no, he doesn't get to try to act as if he has control in this. Not after displaying how truly submissive he could be. You continued to rock your hips against him, his throbbing length perfectly slotted against you. You curl over him, grabbing a handful of his hair before yanking it towards you. Your eyes met, your own lustful gaze boring into him. You smile and bite your lower lip, casting a look at where you were joined before looking back at him. “Oh, Dearest, how I'd hate for you to miss this view.”

 

He was now pointedly staring, panting as he watched his cock become _covered_ in your slick. He bucked up into your heat, your hips instantly stopping once he does and he let's out a pathetic whine in protest. You _‘tut'_ him as if he were a child misbehaving, “Solaire, you were doing so well.”

 

His eyes were pleading, his hands balled up into fists at his side as he tried to control himself. “Gods, I promise you I won't do it again, continue. I beg of you.”

 

You let out a hum, looking up as if you're deep in thought, deciding on whether to let him off easy or not. As you do, he starts throwing out praise, “I’ve never seen a more desirable creature than you. First laying eyes on you I thought of the sun itself. Your sex, your skin, a beauty beyond that of a Goddess. Let me have you, ___ , I crave you- A-Ahh!”

 

You're rocking against him again, his confessions leaving you burning with ache so strong you needed to cut his rant off. You didn’t expect it to impact you but it did, the flush on your face embarrassingly dark. You chose to end your games early, your baser need to fuck outweighing the want to watch Solaire crumble beneath you. You lean forward, one hand reaching out to grasp Solaire’s jaw and force his eyes to meet yours again, “Do you want to fuck me, Solaire?”

 

“By the Gods, yes!”

 

“Claim me? Fill me with your seed?”

 

“ _Yes, Yes- **Aah!** ”_

 

You cant your hips once more before rising, your hand reaching to re-positioning his length at your entrance. Solaires shuddering in anticipation, watching as you slide down his thick cock with a choked groan. Your tightness had him fighting down his release, the feeling of your warm, wet walls squeezing down on his cock almost too much.

 

Your ass finally settles into his lap once you take him all in, the knight closing his eyes as he tries to keep from bucking into you. After a minute of finally adjusting you move, rising up on his length slowly with a moan before coming back down. Your eyes almost roll back, the drag of his cock against your walls almost had you cumming right there. Solaire wasn't faring any better, his dick throbbing inside you as he suffered through your slow pace with clenched fists. You felt his cock twitch as you groped your breasts, biting your lower lip with a gasp as you picked up your pace, fucking yourself down onto his length. You rode him with vigor, slowly becoming drunk on the sound of the lewd smack of your hips, breathy moans and the sound of your name on Solaire’s tongue. You were driving him insane. Solaire swallowed hard before asking, his voice hoarse, “...May I?”

  
  
You nodded without a care of what he had meant, his hands gripping your sides immediately. He slowly pushed you to ride him at a faster pace, his own hips thrusting up into your slick heat. He was savoring this, watching his cock fuck up into your pussy as he started to lose himself in you. You whimpered as he hit a particular spot on one particularly rough thrust, walls clenching around him sporadically as he continued to drive into you.  
  
  
  
“O-oh, yes, Solaire, you look so good like this.” you moan. He looked at you with glazed, primal eyes as he bucked into you. Jaw slacked as he let out breathy pants, beads of sweat trailing down his body as he bounced you in his lap. The sweet stranger you met thrown out the window. You were already getting close, the tell tale warm knot tightening as you meet Solaire’s every thrust. From the way his cock twitched inside you and his loud groans he wasn’t far behind. “__, I-I apologize in advance.”  
  
  
  
You were suddenly pulled into his chest, Solaire wrapping his arms around your small frame before roughly driving into you. A cursed shout was ripped out of your throat, Solaire setting a brutal pace as he trapped you against him. You felt like you were burning up, he fucked you like a man starved, his hold on you unyielding as you were forced to take it all.  
  
  
  
“Gods, S-Solaire- Feels so good, _I’m so close-_!!” You were a moaning, panting mess. So close. Oh so damned close. “I-Inside! Solaire please- Ooh, fuck!!”  
  
  
  
He reached his end upon hearing that. Gritting his teeth, Solaire forced your hips down, taking him to the hilt before warmth flooded your walls. He let out a stuttered gasp, your walls squeezing his length as your orgasm ripped through you with a cry of pleasure; having him fill you much having done you in.  
  
  
  
His arms dropped to his sides, the sounds of your heavy pants coupled with Solaire’s filling the calm silence.  
  
  
  
You both found it too exhausting to move from each other, instead basking in the others warmth as the afterglow settled. You could feel his heartbeat against your cheek as you laid against him, a loud thumping that matched your own. You closed your eyes again, the rhythm soothing. You weren’t much of a cuddler but the sweet knight could make as an exception.  
  
  
  
After awhile, you both deemed it time to continue your journey. Once dressed, you pulled your hood up and took a glance at Solaire. He was having trouble with his helmet and you bit back a laugh. He easily accepted your offer to help him, you couldn’t see his expression but you were sure he was a bit flustered when you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, closing the clasps with a small click. You can feel his eyes staring at you and you can’t help but break eye contact and look downat your hands. “I must get going.”  
  
  
  
“O-Oh, of course.” He says quickly, suddenly making the situation more awkward. He hurries to think of something to say and remembers a previous question. “Forgive me, but I must ask… What are you seeking?”  
  
  
  
You weren’t actually expecting that. The awkwardness gone as soon as it came, instead you were left to think. “What am I seeking?”  
  
  
  
Solaire nods, “I assumed you were on some sort of quest, like myself.”  
  
  
  
Looking up in thought, you recounted all of your pasts efforts in the short amount of time you’ve left the asylum. You’re not sure what’s been driving you, everything you’ve done has been just mindless attempts at survival. Maybe it’s true what Solaire said about some unforeseen fate pushing everything together. Maybe. “I suppose I’m still figuring that out.” you smile as you say that, trying to keep it light.  
  
  
  
“For now, not hollowing out is certainly my best bet.”


	5. Keep Your Eyes Peeled Pt.1 ( Black Knight )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD!!
> 
> Sorry guys for the long wait, so much has happened and I've been having a huge ordeal of writers block. All of your comments have kept me going and I couldn't just leave this fic without writing out everything I planned. Bless ya'll for the support <3
> 
> I know this isn't much for now but I'm setting up a chapter that you guys have been waiting for, and it's to show that I don't plan on stopping! Enjoy!

You were scavenging in the burg once more, claiming strange items from scattered corpses and training against hallows before your next battle. You decided to dial back seeing as how the Wyvern has completely blocked your path to the bridge. Instead, you took to clearing parts of the burg, both above and lower areas. From what you’ve learned thus far, the farther you traveled, the more difficult your journey became. A loony merchant had mentioned the hidden treasures in the area, rambling on about where he had picked up his wares. If you were going to survive properly then you would have to finish what you had started before. Claiming forgotten items you had left behind and cleansing each area of hallows. 

  
  


Including the empty husk clad in armor known as the Black Knight. 

  
  


You haven't been per say… _avoiding_ your fight with him. More of just surveying his moves from afar. ~~Or rather stalking him.~~ For tactical purposes, of course. 

  
  


 

 

The Knight guarded an item that seemed to gleam rather curiously. A treasure that is guarded that carefully must be of great value. Especially if it's guarded by someone so skilled. Luckily, your swordsmanship as well as your magic has greatly improved. To the point where you're not worried about the Knight. Your only issue is how you plan to subdue him. You had other plans for him...

  
  


Lately you've been experimenting in a magic all your own. Upon meeting a young sorcerer you freed in the lower ends of the burg, he’s introduced you to many spells well worth the rescue. You’ve had conversations on the further exploration of magic and even more advanced spells he wished his master would teach him. One in particular sparking an idea. 

  
  


_Manipulation and puppeting._

  
  


He had barely any skill in it himself, claiming that only the most gifted of wizards could control another entity. Lucky for you, the mind of an empty husk wasn't entirely complicated. It's taken you a couple of tries ( and a lot of souls to buy the scroll, not to mention training hard to enough to be able to even cast the damn thing ), but you managed to at least be able to control the minds of toads by the lake under Firelink Shrine. From toads, you moved on to hallows. Not very successful, but honestly you weren't going to get any farther than that. Once you deemed it ready, you set out to fully put your plan into action. 

  
  


You were just outside of his usual post under the tower from the bridge, mentally preparing yourself for your strike. You recounted all of the humanities you’ve collected to strengthen your abilities, crushing at least 10 before you deemed yourself ready. It’s going to be awful if you manage to fail, seeing as how long it took to scrounge up this much. Well, better just… Not fail?

  
  
Yeah.   
  


 

You crushed a humanity in your fist for good luck before drawing your sword, stepping into the corridor. His back was turned to you as always, stoic and unmoving. You bent your knees as you drew closer, carefully creeping upon the tall Knight as you raised your weapon. The closer your crept up, the more you start to realize how terribly he dwarfed you in size. You swallowed down your fear, remembering you faced a demon three times his size only hours ago. This is nothing.   
  
  
This time, unwavered, you swiftly struck your sword into the back of the tall Knight. Your blade tore through his armor with ease and the creature staggered forward. You put your weight into it, sinking the blade in further as he tried to pull away, ‘Not this time..’    
  
  
With a grunt and a kick to his back you pulled out your sword, the Black Knight falling to his knees with a loud ‘clank’. You glance at your blade to see there was not a drop of blood in sight.    
  
  
‘This is it!’ Your heart was ready to burst, you prayed to every God that this would work. You struck while the iron was hot, pulling your catalyst from your back before raising it over him. Hurriedly summoning your magic before he summoned his strength again, you felt your energy drain from your body as you encased him in your spell. A soft blue light surrounded him and his armor shook visibly.  You almost whooped in joy, it was working! You felt your magic creep into the cracks of his armor, spreading further and further. A channel opened in your minds eye, a telepathic connection working it's way in to solidify your enchantment. Darkness, an empty Viele of nothingness...   
  
  
‘Wait… Somethings wrong.’ Beads of sweat shone on your skin as you fought for control, something that possessed the Knight was fighting your commands. You could only guess it was his masters commands, most likely his king's, and you pressed your influence further onto the hollow knight. Through the slips and cracks of his armor shone a blue light, a quick flash overtaking him. You quickly shield your eyes, Gods that's bright.    
  
  
It only lasted a couple of seconds before the light was gone. You lowered your hands, blinking away the spotting before your eyes settling back onto the Knight. You blinked again, your eyes as wide as saucers as you stared at the unmoving hunk of armor.    
  
  
‘I… I’ve won?’ It was almost unthinkable. Honestly, you had thought from the start the plan was suicidal at best, although here you were.    
  
  
It's possible the spell bind held on whatever was left on Black Knight had weakened over the years. Whatever the case may be, the Knight seems to have lost its aggression. You slipped your catalyst into its place on your back before approaching the Knight.    
  
  


‘This was too easy…’

  
  
You cautiously held a dagger at your side before stepping around the armor clad husk to face him at his front. There was still no movement from him, not even a single twitch of his fingers. Did you kill him? Was the backstab too much?    
  
  
‘Oh… I should give him a command of some sort.’ you thought to yourself.    
  
  
“... Stand?” although the command came out uncertain, the knight stood up without hesitation. He rose so quickly you let out a squeak in surprise, the creature now standing tall and towering over you. He was so close, the chest plate merely inches from you and your mouth merely watered at the sight of such a work of art.    
  
  
“Toss… Toss away your sword.” As soon as you finished the order, the knight came to life once again and chucked it's sword behind its form. Your smile turned giddy, the fact that this plan had gone exactly your way had you almost bouncing on your toes. The Black Knight was completely at your mercy.    
  
  
Your hands were instantly on him, taking the moment to run your fingers along his chest plate. The ridges and bumps of each design was traced under your fingertips. The cold metal against your warm skin giving you goosebumps and you almost craved to have the reanimated Knight touch you himself.    
  
  
The Black Knights head snapped down suddenly and you yelped in fear, arms raised to shield yourself as you shut your eyes tight. You waited for the attack to come…    
  
  
_But it never came?_   
  
  
You release a breath you didn't realize you were holding in, one eye cracking open as to peek behind your still shielded arms. Where what should be nothing inside of his helm is replaced by two scorching white eyes, their gaze keeping you frozen in place.  After a minute or two of staring at one another, you realize the Knight doesn't plan on making a move. You don't understand… He moved on his own accord, yet still didn't attack you? No no, it must have been something else.    
  
  
Your lips tighten into a thin line as you think on your next move without getting gutted. He’s still not moving so you must have done something yourself. Maybe… it has to be a mental bond. As soon as you craved his affections he reacted almost instantaneously. It has to be… He reacted to your desires most likely.    
  
  
Heat blooms low in your abdomen at the thought of The Black Knight wordlessly fulfilling any of your desires, endless possibilities and ways he could have you start to fill your brain faster than you can pick out. Gods, this was too good to be true. 


	6. Keep Your Eyes Peeled Pt.2 ( Black Knight )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warmup for the real nasty stuff on the next chapter, next part will be the last for awhile on the black Knight. Trust me, I love him to death but we've got half a cast to go through!
> 
> Enjoy! ;^0

Once you commanded it, his hands were on you in an instant. Your head was spinning as he managed to pin you against the wall in a blink of an eye, your feet off the ground as he kept you up by nearly crushing you against his chest plate. Cold gauntleted hands pawing at your breasts through your robes, scorching white eyes bored into you from the darkness of his helm. _Yesss_ , this was it. This was exactly what you were craving.

  


“ _More_.”

  


His hands moved from your breasts to your legs, hiking up your skirt to bunch up at your thighs before he slips his body between your parted legs. You jump at the harsh cold metal of his gauntlets, your skin trembling as he started to stroke the soft skin of your thighs. You knew he did it for you rather than his own personal interest, although you could always just pretend he was getting a kick out of it.

  


The knight continued manhandled you, your own hands travelling along his shoulder plates, marking kisses up and down the collar of his suit before trailing your tongue along the edge of his helm of where the darkness meets. You felt his cold fingers finally meeting your naked heat from under your skirt, one finger parting your folds and stroking along your wet slit while his thumb rubbed circles on your clit. It didn't take long before you were a panting mess, rocking your hips down onto his teasing fingers, his other hand keeping a firm grip on your ass. You glance down, the view enough to make you cum right then and there.

  


He pulled soft moans from your throat, your hands now clinging onto the horns of his helm,

  


“M-My Knight, _please_ -” your voice cracked at your attempt of a plea. His helm rests against your forehead, a chill being sent down your spine as you felt his eyes silently ask for you to give him a real order. “I-Inside!”

  


A lone finger plunged in without warning, your moans barely kept back as you bit your lip, The Knight curling and diving another finger in to thoroughly drive you insane. Your body arched against is, mewling as he set a brutal pace, the sounds of his gauntleted palm smacking against your cunt downright filthy. Gods, he’s barely done anything and you felt like you were already going to burst.

  


The telltale groan of an undead made you freeze up, it wasn’t all too close but clearly the sound of you two fooling around attracted some unwanted attention. Unfortunately, the towering Knight above you was still knuckle-deep into your tight pussy and it didn’t seem like he was stopping. Telling him to stop seemed like a good idea but honestly this whole situation had you dripping.

  


He curled his fingers again and you tried so hard to bite back your whine, genuinely wishing you could keep your noises down. A steel hand around your neck was enough to shut you up, The Knight’s grip harsh enough to keep your choked moans to a minimum. He squeezed his grip and timed it perfectly with his third finger stretching your walls and your eyes rolled back instantly, drool running down a corner of your mouth as you bit back a scream. You came hard around his skilled fingers, stars bursting behind your eyes as your back arched off the wall. His grip loosened considerably, breath coming out in short bursts and you blinked back white specks from your vision. He slowly pulled out his drenched fingers and you couldn't keep back a small whimper, your own hand taking his wrist and bringing his fingers to your lips before sucking on each digit, eyes trained on him as you moaned at the taste. He squeezed your neck in response and you let out a pleased hum. Your legs were jelly, your Knight holding you up still against the wall until you were able to stand on your own.

  


You lazily rested against him, warm cheek cooling against his chest as your dopey smile only grew wider. Everything went exactly like you dreamed… Well, almost. Yes, you got to be thoroughly ravished by a reanimated suit of well-made armor, but you still weren’t entirely satisfied. There was still your issue of actually getting rammed by the creature, although there was no logical way how. You pouted at the thought, glancing up and the Knight’s helm tilted in question. You snorted, thinking it almost cute. You listened in closely and noticed the area was quiet again, the undead maybe turning the opposite direction to trace back the noise. Lucky you, it left you with more time to think on how you'd make thing's work with a hallow suit of armor.

  


_'I mean, there were jokes with the magician about toy's and such we make on our own. Making physical magic isn't so much of an ordeal. I don't have a cock either but magic pretty much solve's everythin-...'_  


 

Oh.. **OH!!** IDEA!


	7. Keep Your Eyes Peeled Finale ( Black Knight )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA YOUR COMMENTS ARE ALL SO WONDERFUL, IT KEEPS ME GOING!!!  
> I apologize for the time-lapses between writing, I often get writers block since this is my first time writing a fanfic. BUT!! Every time I feel down I read the comments of my stories and I push on!!! Nothing I've worked on has received this much love so I'm not gonna leave you guys hanging anytime soon. Thank you again <3 <3
> 
> I'll soon be making a Tumblr for the fanfic as well as other stories I might be working on and including snippets from the smut comic.
> 
>  
> 
> As promised, here's the last edition of Black Knights one-shot
> 
>  
> 
> ... For now lol

How in the Abyss did you make this work.

  


Through your creatively perverse mind, you reached an entirely new low… You found a way to have your way with the Black Knight.

  


You've done this by yourself beforehand, crafting tangible objects such as toys to fuck yourself on using your own magic. The passage of time could only be so much until you start to nearly hallow out of boredom. Using the last amount of energy you had you created a tangible cock for your Knight, the girth and length a bit much now that you’re palming and stroking to test the feel of it. Oh well, you were tapped out of magic so remaking it is out of the question. This is what you’re stuck with for now.

  


You felt your mouth water a bit at the erotic sight before you, something akin to a wild fever dream you often had. Your sorcery expertise, a gift bestowed upon by the Gods that you were now using to have silly affairs with hollow suits of armor.

 

  
The both of you were sitting comfortably on the ground, the feeling of the Black Knights eyes still boring into you as sat between his legs, small hands still pumping his hard cock. You felt the appendage humming with the familiar sense of your magic, familiar although now with it being mixed in with whatever pre-existing curse the Knight had it almost felt like you made something entirely new. You made sure the magic you embedded in him was the same as the new member you gave him, an extension that you made sure he’d feel every bit of. From the sound of his metal fingers scraping against the concrete floor, it seems to be quite effective. The fact you were having an effect on him at all sent a wave of arousal through you, the cold and murderous Black Knight succumbing to your whims. The mess between your legs only worsened as he wrapped his hands around yours, tightening your grip around his cock and upping the pace you kept him at. Ooh, gods, if you didn’t know any better you’d think this creature was actually capable of wanting.

 

  
Patience run thin, you push away his hand and climb onto his lap. The Knight chooses to rest his hands on your waist while he patiently waits for a command, watching as you rose your hips above his translucent cock.

  


“Hold me by my thighs, Dear heart. And lower me slowly. You know what to do.” You gave a wink to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and he followed through your demands. Instead of your thighs, he went straight for your rear, palming at the soft skin. The coldness of his hands made you jump and you let out a soft squeak of surprise, pouting as you swatted at his shoulder, “Not what I said!”

 

You didn't have anymore room for complaints as you felt him forcefully grind your ass against his cock, a moan bubbling up your throat. He wasn't being defiant but he wasn't quite following up with your orders. You should be worried but it seems like he's just as earnest about fucking you as you were with him. And you were NOT about to stop him.

  


The knight slowly sank your body down onto his length, your grip around his neck tightening as you grit your teeth at the unbearable stretch.

 

  
  
“E-Easy does it,” You murmur, loud enough for only your current lover to hear. He does as you command but even then it barely does any good as he continues to try to bury himself into you. His gauntleted claws bite at the plumpness of your ass as he squeezes, the pleasantness of it doing little to distract you. Lords, maybe you might have overdone it. It feels like he's going to split you in two, the stretch almost too much to bare. Your mind tries to focus on commanding the husk to slow down, he was giving you too much of him too quickly! 

 

 

  
“O-Oh gods, wait!” You cry, one hand tapping his shoulder to get his attention. He instantly stops, easily holding you just above his lap and let's you adjust. Goodness, for once he listens. You lean your head forward on his chest plate as you control your breathing, the cold steel against your breasts distracting you from the aching. You take this chance again to run your hands along the inscriptions on the armor, the bumps and lines against your fingers somewhat comforting. Your eyes slowly map his shape to memory, no small detail nor chink goes without notice.

  
  
  
You look up only to find that he's been staring at you as well, his unnerving gaze making you feel small. The strength he has to still keep you suspended patiently over his lap doesn't help either. This thing could easily kill you and has multiple times, yet here he is under your spell. You're instantly wet all over again. Yes, he's under your control, but it doesn't stop how utterly frightening and intimidating he is up close. You continue to feel his eyes on you, his gaze making you feel vulnerable and hypersensitive. God, you're such a _freak._

  
  
  
You rock your hips downwards onto his length, the unbearable burn long gone and instead replaced with the need for more. You wanted him to utterly **destroy** you again.

 

  
You moaned as you ground down on his cock, his girth hitting all the right spots and it almost had you rolling your eyes back. He filled you to the fucking brim. Oh, this was all so worth it.  You didn't need to tell him, he knows where you want his hands to go. Without much difficulty, his arms rose, gauntlets palming your ass and helped you bounce on his lap. You closed your eyes and moaned in utter bliss, your own palms resting against his chest as he bounced you on his cock. The strange, smooth sensation of his member had you practically drooling. You almost couldn't believe this is happening, if it weren't for the thick cock and cold steel you'd think it was all a dream.   


  
Your hands began to roam once again, eyes never leaving his own as you leaned into him further. A choked moan barely made it past your lips as you felt him thrust up into your warm cunt, his grip now on your hips as he forces you to ride him.

  


“Oh gods, please don't stop!” You couldn't control your noises anymore. It was dangerous to be this loud in this area but the way his dick crammed against your G-spot made you want to sob. The sound of skin slapping against metal was lewder than your own lustful noises, the slickness from your cunt practically dripping off your Knights armor. If you didn't know any better you'd think you can hear a slight rattle from the confines of his armor whenever you twist your hips just right. His hips picked up speed, He was practically punishing your heat, the stretch burning but not as unpleasant, just hurting enough to drive you insane and satiate that deviant side of yours.

  


But it's still

  


Not

  


**Enough.**

  


As if reading your mind, he reacted immediately. His grip tightened as he raised you off his lap, cock sliding out and you couldn't help but whine at the sudden emptiness. You didn't have to wait for long, the Knight forcing you onto your back, turning you on to your chest as he practically crushes you between the ground and himself.

 

 

“Aggn- _Fuck!!_ ” He was gripping your neck now, forcing your head into the pavement with one hand while he raised your hips with the other. You wiggled your hips playfully at him, giddily giggling at his roughness and he was harshly shoving his cock back into your dripping hole. You deserved that for teasing a damn near monster. A cry ripped from your throat and he was fucking you into the ground.   


  
You couldn't help but bite your lip at the feel of the harsh steel of his gauntlets on your throat. He squeezed his hand around your neck and your vision blurred, your lips parting as you let out a silent scream, the beast picking up his brutal pace. This was getting dangerous now. He was squeezing with an intent to kill, refusing to let up for you to breath. You tried to think through your lustful haze and think this out; how could this thing be able to refuse your influence yet not bring itself to kill you? Unless...

  


He was playing with you as well.

  
  
  
Your bond with the Knight was still there yet he refused to heed your commands. Fucking you onto the ground while he squeezed your throat, feeding into the fantasies he'd seen through your shared minds, determined to satiate you and then himself. 

 

  
  
“G-Gods- Oh fuck!!” it feels too fucking good!! You were too far gone. Fuck the hallows, fuck this burg, you wouldn't be able to pipe down if you tried. If you die now, the fires will just take you and reset you back to the bonfire anyway. You're panting like a bitch in heat, raising your ass higher for him just to get that perfect angle. The Black Knight instantly took the hint, his grip on your neck gone and instead replaced at your hips. You coughed violently at the sudden intake of air after he damn near strangled you, although it's instantly cut off with a broken cry. Fuck, he is relentless! He's shoving his cock in ruthlessly now, rocking his hips into you as to drive his cock right where it'll have you keening.

 

  
You're scratching at the ground now, desperate to hang on to something while you're brutally fucked from behind. Your mind is turning into mush, it's impossible to think. You feel your hair being yanked back suddenly, head tossed back as he keeps a vice grip on your locks. The sting is enough to make you mewl out in praise, you should be fighting this but it's suddenly turned into exactly what you wanted deep down. Lautrec was right, you are a depraved, masochistic  **slut**.

 

  
“Fuck yes!! Punish me more- Gods, please, I need it-!!” His talons pierced into the meat of your hips and your eyes welled up, tears threatening to spill as you bit back the pain. You were sure he had bit through the skin as you felt trickles of blood flow from your wound, somehow that didn't bother you at fucking all. He was so, so good. You were so close already and he knew it, his strides getting drawn out and making sure to slam his hips back against your ass. Moan after moan was pulled from you, your body reaching it's peak as you felt that heat inside of you build to its breaking point.

  


He pulled your head back, forcing you to lock eyes and his gaze alone had you cumming hard. You screamed out your orgasm, white exploding behind your vision and fizzling into spotty stars. Your pussy clenched hard around his cock and he shuddered, thrusting his member as deep as it can go before you felt it becoming impossibly hot, realization hitting you that he was cumming. He released your hair and you fell forward, face smacking the pavement with a grunt. You closed your eyes, still catching your breath over that mind blowing release. You felt sluggish, sleepy and overall satisfied. That spell worked wonders, hopefully you could work the knight over a few more times before the spell burnt out.

  


_CLANK!!_

  


Your eyes shot open at the sound, a sword you quickly recognized as the Black Knights weapon sat inches from your nose. Seems like the spell runs out quicker than you thought.


	8. Kalopsia ( Lautrec )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piss boy is a stubborn boy, reader is as horny as ever, nothin new with these two.
> 
> I opened up a Tumblr for my fics if ya'll are still interested!! Art for the comic inspired from these will also be posted here.  
> https://frankenwrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love and support you guys! I'm gonna keep pumpin out as many chapters as I can :*

You were once again paying a visit to the maiden trapped beneath the Firelink Shrine. It didn’t seem as if she was troubled by her current position, not that she’d be able to tell you seeing as she was mute. From what you could gather, she was the Firekeeper for the shrine. Her name was unknown to all, even to the ever well informed crestfallen knight. Small smiles and waves were thrown whenever you two would pass, although she was hesitant about your presence at first. Over time you two had grown accustomed to one another. She didn’t have to say it but it was clear she welcomed your company, granted she is still incredibly shy.  
  
  
Although ever since Lautrec was released she has been more timid than usual. Even towards you.   
  
  
The bastard was constantly stalking her, sitting around her post and laughing eerily to himself. At one point you had whispered to her that you’d gladly get rid of the creep but she waved her hand at you as if she wasn’t bothered by him and to forget about it. Of course, that was a lie. You sometimes peered about to hear if he was saying something awful to your dear friend to make her so unlike herself. Unfortunately, no such luck.  
  


There was more than one reason you desired to be rid of insufferable over sized cheese-grater. Ever since your romp in the Church he’s been a constant reminder of your one moment of weakness. He took every chance he could get to tease, harass and attempt to corner you. Being the nymphomaniac that you were, you found it hard to resist a chance at being satisfied by any means. Now that doesn't at all mean you weren't submissive from time to time but you usually still had full reins in the situation. Like anyone else you had standards but the bastard had such an irresistible charm, paired with his overwhelming sadistic nature you were a goner from the start. You were the one who had control, you were the dominant creature. It's humiliating for him to be able to bend you to his will so easily and the fact he's still around is a problem. Of course, there was offing him. You had no qualms with that, everyone dies, including yourself. Although killing him would prove too difficult, he could still be of use to you and you were not ready to take on someone of his expertise. For now you'd have to sit and wait for him to get bored and leave.  


You had left the church not too long ago, now with the Firekeeper and giving her a soul you picked off the altar. Apparently it had been a previous Firekeepers soul, from what Lautrec had said. He was being nosey as usual and watching your exchange, which pissed you off to no end. Your Firekeeper pointed at your waist where you had your Estus flask safely tucked away, without hesitation you handed it to her. Honestly, you were too trusting with this woman. She was graceful in her work, hands cradled her predecessors soul and transmuted it into a golden liquid. The fluid poured itself into your flask, your eyes wide as you watched her in awe.  
  
  
She had trouble hiding her smile as your eyes met, apparently she found your bafflement amusing. Popping the cork back onto your flask, she gently reached through the bars to hand it back. You made sure to brush your fingers against hers, the contact instantly making her face flush in a light pink and she jolted back. You laughed lightly at her reaction, “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh, that was just adorable.”   
  
  
She pouted, crossing her arms as she tossed her head to the side in the most disapproving manner she could muster. Of course, it only made you fall into a giggling fit.   
  
  
The mood was quickly snuffed out by the piss colored tin-can himself.   
  
  
“Are you two just going to be clucking about all day?” He asked, the smirk evident in his tone.  You immediately bristled up, laughter quickly cut off and your mood instantly turning sour. The man’s presence alone left a bitter taste in your mouth.  
  


“And what of you? Have nothing better to do than be a waste of collective space all day?” You retorted. He let out a snort, relaxing against his post even further as he crossed his arms.  
  


“I was wondering where all that fire had went. Thought I had snuffed it out from our last-” He cut himself off, sparing a glance towards the firekeeper before finishing. “... Encounter.”  
  


Your cheeks burned red, he fucking did not.  


  
Your blood was on fire, fists clenched so hard your nails might break your skin. You wanted to break him, show him what happens when he disrespects you. Unfortunately, you had an audience.  You bit the inside of your cheek, calming yourself before you turned back to your Firekeeper. She didn't deserve to see any of this. It'd be better to move the two of you to a more secluded spot.   


  
“Forgive him, my lady.” you said, giving a quick bow before you yanked on Lautrecs helm. He gave a shout of protest, having it fall on deaf ears as you dragged him towards the ruins across the bonfire. The paladin was gone so the area was free to loiter.   


  
You roughly shoved his body against a wall once you were sure you were alone.

 

 

“You cretin.” You practically growled out, “I’ll have your hide, speaking to me in such an ill manner. In front of the firekeeper as well.”

 

 

He let out a full body cackle at that, his hand grasping your own holding him up and shoving it aside. He picked off invisible specks on his armor as he spoke,

 

  
“That wench? You honestly care about her? What with her being useless, but I wouldn’t say she’s nothing to look at. I can see why you’d hang about. She’s more valuable to everyone dead-” Your first collided with the side of Lautrecs helm before he could finish, denting the horrid thing and sending him to his knees. You winced and nursed your fist while he wasn’t looking, watching as he coughed something fierce. Bare fist on armor wasn’t your brightest idea but it staggered him, the bonfires enchantment also serving to heighten your strength so that must’ve taken a tooth at least. A sinister chuckle was heard from him and you stopped rubbing at your knuckles to look at him.

  
  
“Well, what have we here? A fight?” You heard him say. He stood again, turning to you and you felt his eyes pierce through you. “Are you sure about this, love?” He asked you. His tone was almost sickly sweet, practically dripping with venom. You shuddered at that, his aura was suddenly incredibly dangerous and his voice suddenly making you uneasy. You were starting to have second thoughts. Lautrec doesn't seem like the type to forgive you for that, the two of you fighting might make matters worse. If you did challenge him, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you. He’d make sure to hollow you out until you were barely a husk.

  
  
Sadly, you were stubborn. Respect meant everything to you.

  
  
You hardened your gaze, meeting dagger for dagger and you pushed him against the wall again. “You watch that tone of yours next time, Lautrec, or I-”   


  
He snatched your hands and your vision blurred, next thing your back is pressed against the wall you had Lautrec cornered in. He flipped you again, front firmly pressed against the wall and his cold, steely armor on your back. He had you sandwiched in and practically crushing you, the situation leaving you in shock and you didn’t notice how you froze in place.   


  
Damn it all, how could someone move that fast in such clanky armor.   


  
“Or you’ll what, deary?” He dragged out your pet name, his hands snaking through your set to feel your curves. You jumped at the skin to metal contact, It hasn’t even occurred to you how compromising your position was. He towered over you, the feeling of being so small and so weak overwhelming. Gods, why was this actually affecting you. It was just like back at the church. You squeezed your thighs together, a heat pooling down to your nethers. This was ridiculous.   


  
He fondled your breasts and you squirmed, fighting him and your own arousal off as best as you could. “You picked a very secluded spot. Almost fooled me into thinking you actually wanted to off me.”   


 

“W-What!?” Was he actually insinuating that you wanted a quick fuck? The man was actually mental.

 

  
He tweaked your nipples and you grit your teeth, fighting back a whine. You found your voice again, trying hard to sound as menacing as possible, “Disgusting pig, get your grimy hands off me.”   
  
 

He chuckled again, giving a harsh squeeze on one of your breasts while the other trailed south. “You fucking dog! Wretched bastard, get off!!” You continued to throw insults at him, struggling all the while. Your right hand started to burn, trying to focus your pyromancy in hopes of fighting him off.  


  
“Y-you-” You gasped, two fingers rubbed at your mound at a lazy pace, his middle focusing on your clit. Your back arched as you squirmed, your ass firmly pressed against his groin. He hadn’t missed that and gave a chuckle in response. Feelings of unwanted pleasure washing over your body as he worked your clit expertly.

  
  
“Is this what you wanted? All that fight you had in you earlier all because you wanted to get **fucked**?” You shuddered, quickly shaking your head in response. Deny, deny, deny!! You felt the pressure of him on your back gone and you almost fell due to your buckling knees.  
  
  
  
You glanced behind you and saw him exposing himself from under his tarp around his waist, his hand stroking his already hard cock. You shuddered, slick pooling between your legs as you watched him. His cock was just as you remembered and you were dying to have it inside you. Wait what? Fuck that and fuck him-   
  
  
  
“Get up.”   
  
  
  
You scolded yourself at how you instantly obliged, hands braced on either side of the wall as you watched him from over your shoulder. He picked up your long skirt, musing as he groped your ass, “So she listens?”   
  
  
  
You growled at him, ready to hurl a threat his way only for it to turn into a soft moan. He dragged a lone finger along your folds, wetness evident as it practically glistened on his hand. Of course, he didn’t let you off the hook for that. “So damn wet. You can argue with me all you like my dear, but your body doesn’t lie.”   
  
  
  
Your body was on fire, your mind desperately trying to ignore how good he felt against you and how well he played you. The fact that he knew all too well how much you wanted him infuriated you further. Wait, not him, no. You're just here for the ride.

  
  
He rubbed his cock along your slit, fucking the space between your thighs as he shoved gauntleted fingers into your mouth. You moaned, drooling and sucking on his digits while he built up slick around your thighs. Lautrec groaned at the softness of your skin, muttering praise while taking his cock in hand and rubbing the head along your entrance in a way that had you whining. Why was he taking his fucking time? Damn bastard probably wants you to openly beg.

 

Growing impatient, you bit his fingers. He yanked his hand back with a curse, spanking you on your ass hard before driving his cock into you without warning.  


  
“Fuck!!” You cried, instantly clamping a hand around your mouth. Your face flushed, everyone in Firelink probably heard that.  
  


Lautrec laughed, spanking you once more for good measure before starting a bruising pace, hips smacking against your ass as his length drills into you. If they didn’t hear that, then they’ll definitely hear the lewd slapping of skin on skin. You were a mess all over again, although you were able to keep back most of your sounds you couldn’t help your hips from meeting his every thrust. You were being so obedient to his every move, the way his hand kept your back arched, his other forcing your head back by your hair, his little demands he’d toss every now and then. You were a slave to it all when he fucked you this well.  
  
  
“I know you missed this. With the way you clench around my shaft, you can’t even deny it.” He said, his breath ghosting along the shell of your ear. His disgusting words sent a thrill down your spine, a broken moan barely heard but of course Lautrec caught that. He kept on, “Don’t worry, I missed you as well. Your eager hole is the best thing I’ve filled for a damn long while. I’m also tired of others getting a piece of what is rightfully **mine**.”  
  


For emphasis, he shoved you further against the wall, pinned between the two as he practically fucked you into the wall, thrusts erratic, determined to make you tip over the edge first.   
  
 

 _'Wait, did he say his?'_  
  
 

His breathing was a bit short, seemingly out of it and he slowed down a bit, his hips slowly rocking into yours. You were about to shout at him for the insufferable pace, looking over your shoulder before one of his hands forced you by the hair to look forward. He warned, “Keep your eyes to the wall. If you look, I’ll kill you.”  


  
You almost rolled your eyes at his threat, thankfully he never completely stopped his hips and instead you just continued to rock back onto his cock. Although it felt way too intimate, the way you could clearly feel the way his member dragged against your walls was amazing. The sound of something metal dropping to the floor is what you assumed to be his helmet. You could only imagine how hard it was to breath in a stuffy thing like that. Hands returning to your waist, you gave a gasp on a particularly rough thrust and a groan of satisfaction was heard from him, “Much better.”   


 

He slowly built his pace back up, his head resting against your shoulder as he angled his hips to bury his cock in further. You moan approvingly and he chuckles, the knights lips close to your neck. His breath tickles against your skin and a full body shudder washes through you, “I always wanted to get a taste of you. Mark your annoyingly perfect skin, riddle it with bruises and bites, have everyone see how much of a vile **slut** you really are.”

 

You whine in response, wordlessly pleading him to do so. His calloused hands leaving bruises from how hard he's gripping your hips, his tongue languidly sliding up your neck before biting down. You cry out, bordering on a scream as he almost breaks the skin. The pain has the corner of your eyes dotting with tears, mixed in with the pleasure it was indescribable.He sucks on a mark there, claiming you before moving onto your shoulder. His mouth on your skin had you burning in the most delicious way possible. It made you yearn to kiss him, bite his lip until he bled and drive your tongue into his mouth. Absolutely ruin the bastard.

 

“Damn it. Close your eyes.” He cursed. You were starting to wonder what was wrong when Lautrec pulled out, turning you to face him halfway before he was picking up your leg and burying himself into you from the hilt. He swallowed your shout in a kiss and you instantly melted into it, your own lips completely dominating his as he focused on fucking you. You kept your eyes closed as you kissed the Knight, one hand reaching to his head and grasping at a full head of hair. You smirked against his lips and tugged hard, a low growl heard from him in warning and you dragged your tongue against his bottom lip before biting down.  
  
  
His thrusts turned brutal and you threw caution to the wind, openly moaning now and reverently rubbing at your clit, desperate to cum. You were so damn close and clearly so was Lautrec, his usually restricted grunts now drawn out groans, his grip on your leg tight as he held it to his shoulder. His length struck against your sensitive core and you gasped, eyes wide and now staring into steely grey.   
  
 

“Lautrec-” You whimpered, his gaze almost too much. With his name falling from your lips, he came with a grunt, eyes scrunching up as his mouth fell open in ecstasy. The sensation of being filled was enough to reach your peak, biting back a scream while you closed your eyes, white hot pleasure scorched over you and you came.  
  
 

You were both drenched in sweat, gasping and leaning against each other for support as you came down from your high. You were the first to move, bringing down your leg from his shoulder and pushing down your skirt. You felt incredibly sore, satisfied, and knew you’d regret this again later.  
  


Just when you were about to pull up your hood, you were pulled by your arm to Lautrec’s chest again. You were about to snap at him with a question and on cue he forced you into a passionately rough kiss, one you were quick to delve into. His tongue parted your lips, exploring your mouth before you bit down on his tongue. Not hard enough to bleed but enough to warn him and distract him enough to shove him away, putting some distance between the two of you.  
  
  
  
You steady your breathing, looking away from him and at the ground, although you showed just enough of your face for him to see you were pissed as all hell. You could hear a light chuckle from him and could only imagine how wide his grin must be. The absolute fuckhead.   
  


“Careful, my dear. Continue treating me so horribly and I might fall in love with you.” He said. You scoffed and turned away, readjusting your clothing as you stormed away from him. He took that moment to grab his helm and setting it back into place.

 

As if someone as wretched as him could feel love.


	9. If I Had a Tale ( Tarkus )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Been awhile, hopefully I'll have next chapter finished before the end of next week/ I have someone who now proofreads my work and I'm helping him on his own endeavors as well. Thank you to everyone for their patience!!
> 
> Have some intermission Beefy Boy Tarkus <3

You really loved to watch him work.   
  
  
You’ve heard stories of the man, the legend, the Black Iron Tarkus. Of course, you haven’t known of him for long since most of your years were spent hollowing out in the asylum. Until you met the crestfallen warrior, you didn’t know much of what had been happening in the land outside of your prison. One story in particular did stand out to you.   
  
  
Tarkus, the knight of Berenike. From what you had gathered, the knights of Berenike were giant, massive warriors. Their strength was unparalleled and they were resilient by nature. Tarkus surpassed all of his fellow warriors, not only completing Sen’s Fortress but also reaching Anor Londo. Not much of him was heard of after, no one ever knowing if he had survived his travels.

 

Fortunately, you found his summoning sign outside of the Iron Golems battle area. Summonings usually pulls one from other realities, although some phantoms seemed to be different than others. Being able to call upon a legend from years before was baffling. Time was a funny thing in this world. The disappointment you felt in knowing this wouldn’t be your own worlds Tarkus was clear but in some ways it was still the same Knight. You still won’t know what happened to him but your excitement in fighting with someone of his status was still evident.   
  
  
  
And Lords were his fights incredible.   
  
  
  
He was brutal and precise, a mastermind in his craft although he made it seem effortless. Every swing was calculated and he was never afraid to back down for a moment to avoid a critical strike. 

 

You couldn’t tell if you were turned on or just impressed. Maybe both.

 

It was so mesmerizing you barely noticed the Golem had set it’s sights on you, it’s foot raising to crush you. You snapped out of it once Tarkus called your name out, quickly rolling to the side and charging molten energy into your palms. You hailed fireball after fireball at the creature, dodging when necessary and spotting an opening. He seemed to have stood stark still for some reason but you took it as a chance. You unsheathe your sword and dashed at one of it’s feet, swinging wildly.   
  
  
  
“__, Wait!” Tarkus called to you. Why!? He seemed staggered, this is your chance! 

 

What you didn’t expect was for the damned thing to try to sit on you. Your eyes bugged as you watched the Golem, time practically slowing as you knew it was too late to try to dodge. You closed your eyes and waited for the thing to crush you, only to be thrown to the side. You cried out as you landed, seemingly in one piece but your back felt pretty bruised up. Sitting up, you cracked your eyes open only to be nose to helm with your companion. Surprise was evident, nearly frozen as to not make a wrong move. “T-Thank you,” you managed to say.   
  
  
  
Tarkus seemed to be staring at you as well, although it was probably to check if you were injured. “Thank me if we survive this,” He responded, pulling you up to your feet. Right. Fights not over.   
  
  
  
Tarkus led the battle once again, the two of you combining attacks and following each others calls until the Iron Golem finally fell to its knees. Tarkus applied the finishing blow and the creature faded into stardust, it’s soul what's left behind. You were catching your breath, practically throwing your hood back as you wiped the sweat off your brow. The knight picked up the soul and brought it to you as you got your bearings, chuckling lightly as he watched you,”A bit distracted there but you pulled through in the end.”   
  
  
  
You laughed as well, fixing your hair back before taking the offered soul. Now that he stood so close, you took a moment to admire his form, his giant stature dwarfing you in comparison and it made you feel weak in the knees at how well he could man-handle you. The package has to match the man so to speak, and if that was the case you’d be in for a ride. 

 

This was as good of a time as any to try to woo the massive Knight into your court. You looked up at him through hooded lashes, your expression sly as your tone turned sultry, “Well you are pretty distracting. In more ways than you’d think...”   
  
  
  
You made sure to let your hands linger on his as you took the soul into your hands, never breaking eye contact as you pocketed the item. He wordlessly watched you, the tension in the air so thick it could be sliced in half. Tarkus was no fool and the way you were biting your lip only further sparked his interest in your barely unspoken offer.   
  
  
  
“I’m sure these days must be verrry stressful for you. You still have some time until you return to your world, right,” you asked him, one hand tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You closed the distance between the two of you, your free hand drawing light patterns on his chest plate. You didn't expect to feel a large, heavy hand rest on your waist before moving to squeeze your rear and pull you to his chest. Although it was definitely not unwelcomed. A gasp escaped your lips at his boldness, his other hand coming up to tilt your chin up, your eyes meeting again.   
  
  
  
“We’ll have to make it quick...”   
  
  
  
Before you could say anything else, he was hoisting you over his shoulder. You laughed at his eagerness and he gave you a playful smack on the ass, oh you’d miss him when he’s gone. You were back inside the tower where you had first found his summoning sign, Tarkus holding you up against a wall by your hips effortlessly as you helped him remove his codpiece under his tarp. He picked up your skirt over your waist with one hand as you worked, whistling as he noticed your lack of underwear. The thought that you were fighting so valiantly without anything under made his cock throb. You moaned as his thumb teased over your clit before briefly rubbing over your slick folds, his hand pulling back and admiring a string of your slick sticking to him. He openly groaned at the sight, “So damn wet already. Almost makes me think you've been like this since our battle.”   
  
  
  
You gave him a sly smirk before turning back to where he silently demanded your attention. His hard cock sat heavy in your hands, the thick member slightly alarming but you were too far into this to back down. Just the sight alone is enough to make you squirm, your thighs rubbing for some kind of friction. You wrapped both hands around his shaft, stroking him languidly and he let out a grunt in response, his hips rocking into your ministrations. Your mouth was watering and you wished you had more time with him, the urge to wrap your soft lips around him and languidly lick the head of his cock was something so tantalizing. You would’ve loved to have this monster of a man using your mouth as a fuckhole but you’d have to speed this up.   
  
  
  
“I’ve never been had by a legend before,” you remarked, giving him a small smirk as he held you up higher against the wall, your hips angled towards his. The effortless display of strength couldn't be more of a turn on, the man himself about to drive you insane. One hand resting on his shoulder for support, you guided his cock with the other into your dripping entrance.    
  
  
  
He grunted, the tight squeeze of your cunt almost too much for him, “A legend?”   
  
  
  
Right, different world. He probably hasn’t even reached Anor Londo yet either. You whined pitifully as adjusting bordered on pain, his massive size akin to the Black Knights and you questioned if this man was truly a human. The burning stretch was something you could barely handle but you grit your teeth and bared with it. Once most of his length was inside, you wrapped your legs around his waist. Gods above, he was practically crammed against your cervix. You didn’t have time to wait it out and Tarkus began to move, hips rocking back before thrusting his length inside again and again and you mewled out, “I-In my world at least- nng! Time is a funny thing now-”   
  
  
  
He chuckled, one hand moving to your clit while the other kept you held by your waist. His thumb rubbed circles on your sensitive nub, trying to relieve the pain as much as possible while your walls stretched around his dick. You rocked your hips down in response and he moaned in approval, “Then I’d better not disappoint.”   
  
  


He slowly slid his length halfway out before slamming back inside, his cock cramming against your g-spot so good you almost came on the spot. You cried out, hands immediately on his shoulders as he brutally pounded into your smaller frame. He held you perfectly against him with one hand as he furiously rubbed your clit with the other, the pain long gone and replaced instead with a rapidly growing heat that already felt ready to explode. Meeting his thrusts were almost near impossible as he kept you still, determined to make you come himself.   
  
  
  
“Tarkus- Oh Gods, I-It’s too much!” You whined, he was practically fucking you stupid as you could barely form a sentence, the pressure on your clit spiking electricity through your veins. His hand move from your clit to your chin, grabbing and forcing your eyes to meet his again as he fucked you. His voice was strained as he spoke, “I want you to look at me when you cum. Do that for me, Princess.”   
  
  
  
The nickname made you whimper and you quickly nodded your head, never breaking eye contact as waves of pleasure crashed over you. You bit your lip, whining as he fucked you through your orgasm, his hips stuttering soon after and you felt his seed spilling into you. He groaned as he filled you to the brim, his knees giving out and he slowly brought you both down to the floor.   
  
  
  
Your head dipped back, resting against the wall as you hummed contently.   
  
  
  
He sure did fuck as well as he fought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic so positive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
